The twin commoner
by littlemissicebox
Summary: Azumi has always came and spend time after school with her sister Haruhi after school in the host club, though what happens when Azumi starts to love someone in the host club?
1. The twin

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters from the show, I only own the rights to Azumi.**

* * *

As I entered into the host's club room I soon felt a pair of small arms wrap around my arm. I looked down seeing that it was none other than Honey, with Mori standing right behind him. Honey had an adorible smile on his face, I smiled down to him as he met my gaze.

"Good afternoon Honey, you two Mori."

I was returned with his normal grunt of a response, it had been almost a month now that I had been coming here to my twin sisters Haruhi's school. I could have gone here myself with help of my sister's friends, but I refused to since I didn't earn a place here like my sister. My focus soon moved back down to Honey that was still speaking to me.

"What are you doing here so early today Azumi; don't you have school?"

"Well it's a holiday break at my school, so I thought it would be nice to come here early."

My eyesight shifting as to be honest this long hug I was being given to by Honey was making me feel a little bit uncomfortable, Mori must of seemed to have been able to read my body language pretty well as he not a moment later picked him up placing him up on his shoulders.

"Really, so does that mean you will be coming to the club a lot more during your break?"

"Well could I, I mean wouldn't someone get me kicked out if I stay here?"

"No you will be Alright Azumi don't worry about that."

Honey spoke reassuring while he wrapped his arms around Mori's neck. I nodded though I still felt that I really shouldn't be somewhere that I don't belong to much, I was about to speak before my sister walked over ruining our conversation.

"Well Azumi, don't you have a lot more free time now to spend and do your kendo lessons now that break has begun?"

I nodded letting my perfect posture turn into a slouch of sadness, though I could see Honeys face start to light up through my medium brown hair.

"Hey, hey. You do kendo Azumi?"

"Yeah I have been since I was seven."

I smiled looking back up as I soon found out that both Mori and Honey had done judo and kartate, and that their families were quite famous for it as well. I was amazed since to be honest Honey didn't look like he could be as strong to be a champion. Soon the daily amount of girls started to flood the room as some stole glances at me. I decided to take my leave as that made Honey frown. I smiled softly while I walked to the door.

"Have a good day you two, and have fun with your host club Honey."

Honey soon hopped off of Mori's shoulders as he soon grabbed onto my arm; I turned looking down to him as he shook his head. I could tell that he didn't want me to leave the host club just yet.

"Azumi why don't you stay here today, I want to be your host and we can eat sweets together again and play with Usa-chan. Please?"  
He used his childlike innocence to try and woo me over though those big puppy eyes that nearly kill me. I swallowed hard the emotions and feelings that wanted to pour out from my body.

"Are you sure you can be my host? I don't even attend school here…"

I was soon interrupted by the leader of the host club, well the prince is more what he is known as Tamaki. Walked over to us and extended his hand out to me as he tried kissing my hand using the lamest excuse of a prince method I had even seen, I don't even understand how the girls here could fall head over heels for it.

"You are happily allowed stay here and be our little guest princess, so please do stay and make yourself at home."

It wasn't moments later that I grabbed ahold of arm smiling sweetly as I slammed him into the wall that was behind us. Everyone in the room became silent when it happened, I huffed loudly while Tamaki scurried off into a corner crying and sulking like a child, Haruhi just sighed walking over to him as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Senpai, Azumi doesn't normally does not like to be randomly touched by people remember."

"But, Honey can hug her and Azumi dosn't throw him into A wall like she did to me."

"Well let's see, maybe since Honey is a shota and she finds him childlike she doesn't feel the threat so doesn't need to result to violence."  
I shot a cold glare to my sister. She knew already perfectly well why I wouldn't crash Honey into a wall, due to the fact I had always thought he was the cutest boy in the entire world. I was afraid he may have taken offence to me thinking he was a shota but I could see Honey completely fine and he was actually giggling, I sighed in relief. Though my body soon stiffened when that stupid prince decided to ask a question that I wished wouldn't have been asked.

"But then, why doesn't Azumi like people touching her?"

"Shut up Tamaki!"

I shouted loudly that could be heard pretty clearly throughout the room. Everyone stared at me once more not taking their eyes off of me for even a second. My body started to shake mostly out of the fear of the memories that I had to try and lock away from so many years ago, my eyes swelled up in tears as I turned quickly bolting out of the host clubs doors running home.


	2. Back to the Host club

Chapter Two

Wow i'm amazed anyone even read this story, since I didn't think when I first made it that it would be good enough for people and all that stuff. To be honest I almost wasn't going to write a chapter two for this but since you all wanted me to I decided to, so please enjoy this chapter. :)

* * *

Tamaki was in shock while Honey looked at the door frowning, Haruhi closed her eyes sighing once more at the scene her twin sister had just made as she looked down to Tamaki who was nearly about to cry.

"Did I say something wrong Haruhi?"

"Well to be honest yeah, when we were younger Azumi got seperated from me resluting in her getting picked up by a stanger. Even though she said they just dropped her off at a random park but now whenever someone touches her she dosn't fully trusts she breaks down."

And there was no questions from the conversation, and it was just left at that. Each day Honeys eye sight would scan to when the door would open only showing Haruhi telling him that I wasn't going to be coming. Honey just nodded a sad look in his eyes. Though a few days later the door had opened once more as I walked into the host club knowing that I shouldn't stop coming over something none of them knew about. As for once in my visits I wasn't wearing my school uniform but instead I was wearing a baby pink Lolita dress and pink pigtails.

"Azumi!"

Honey suddenly lached onto me as I giggled softly as he moments later let go of me as I smiled down softly to him.

"Hello there Honey, it seems you missed me."

"Mhm I was worried about you a lot."

A faint blush seemed to creep across my face; did he really say he was worried about me, a poor commoner? I kept my smile as I slowly walked into the middle of the large music room.

"Well I'm sorry to have worried you, but if it's alright I would like to stay today at the host club."

Honeys eyes lit up as he soon grabbed ahold of my hand pulling me to a table that so just happened to be already full of cakes and tea as if he knew I was coming.

"Yay cake time with Azumi, we haven't had cake together since the first time we met one another."

** ~Flash Back~**  
I remember one sunny spring afternoon I had followed my sister to school since I wanted to see what this host club was, and cause of that I made her extremely late. We walked into what she told me was an empty unused music room and that's when I first l saw Honey.

"Haruhi your late did something hap..."

The blonde haired male my sister had told me many times about named Tamaki spoke rushing up to us, I gripped onto my sisters blue uniform jacket. As he looked spotting me as before he was about to touch me I gripped onto arm slamming his against the wall. The twin males sitting at a large table drinking tea laughed loudly almost spitting their drinks out while giving me a thumbs up.

"This is my twin sister, she's not a big fan of being touched by strangers Tamaki."

I nodded as I let go of Haruhi's blazor as I stepped over the body of the male prince that was laying on the floor as I smiled lightly.  
"So this is the famous host club that I heard my sister telling me about."

Haruhi nodded walked past me ignoring my semi sarcastic comments, as I moments later started to laugh a little. I mean how in the world could my sister get roped into something as pretending she was being a boy because her clumsy butt broke a vase that was more expensive than our apartment times like 500.

"Hey Haruhi, you should introduce us more about this twin sister of yours."

One of the twins spoke, Haruhi looked back to me telling me to do it for myself as I bowed to everyone.

"I-it's a pleasure to meet you my Name is Azumi Fujioka, and twin of Haruhi. I am a first year in high school at Ouran public high school; it's a pleasure to meet you all."

I looked up I noticed the blonde haied cutie who I first laied eyes on rushed up to me smiling like a child as he showed me a stuff rabbit that was just as adorable as he was.

"I'm Honey; it's really nice to meet you Azumi. Would you like to hold Usa-chan?"

I smiled at him as I shyly nodded before he placed the pink rabbit into my thin arms. I giggled as he had a smile on my face that automatically made my heart melt. As I was soon introduced to everyone else throughout the course of the day though my full focus was mostly on just spending time with Honey and his friend Mori.

** ~End Flashback~**


	3. Authors Note

**AN:**

_Hey everyone, I have a the new chapter all wrote up and all. But I was kind of wondering to all of you who are reading my story if you_

_want me to keep on going with it? I dunno, i'm just feeling like i'm sort of failing with this story and kind of lost my mojo on it. I mean_

_that if anyone still wants me to then i will gladly keep writing. I havn't got a lot of feedback so it just I dunno, makes me feel like i'm_

_just horrible at writing / making this story. _

_So if you want me to contuine just leave me a review and I will post the new chapter up soon. _

_**And I wanted to thank everyone who has left me reviews and read my story, it means the world to me knowing that someone actually likes what I write.**_


	4. Kendo match?

**Chapter Three**

**So here is the chapter that everyone wanted, I thank everyone once more that has read this story and left reviews / favorite and follows. it makes me extremely glad. Without that I don't think I would have the urge to keep writing. **

**_Disclaimer:_**** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club nor any of the characters of the show, though I do only own the rights of Azumi.**

* * *

As me and my sister walked through the host club doors of the last day of my break, we were finishing discussing about the upcoming kendo championship that was coming up. I finally was able to manage myself to get myself a place and now could win myself that spiffy prize money, plus could use it to get some fancy dinner for all of us.

"But Haruhi, think of all the stuff we could get if I won the prize money."

"You should be honestly sticking that money back Azumi instead of wanting to spend it on food."

I crossed my arms pouting, knowing that if I did win Haruhi wouldn't let me spend any of it since I was always bad when I had money ever since I first got a dollar for the first time. I went and sat down on a red couch as I looked around not really seeing anyone in the club room besides me, Haruhi, Kyoya typing who knows what on his computer, and the twins that were leaning by the window. It was around three when the door opened and there walked in the dumb prince Tamaki and Honey on top of Mori's shoulders as he waved.

"Azumi! You're here, look Takashi Azumi came to the club again."

I nodded as he jumped from Mori landing in my lap as I blushed brightly while I stood stiff as a bored before he moved quickly from me as I smiled softly.

"Yes, today is my last day here before my break ends and plus I will be gone all day tomorrow since I made it into the championship at my local kendo club."

"Really, can we come and watch you compete tomorrow?"

I blinked as I didn't know how to answer, I mean I could see why Honey wanted to come and watch me since he was into that kind of stuff but he said we does that mean the rest of the host is going to as I nervously looked behind me seeing Tamaki spark up.

"Yes we should all go and cheer Azumi on during her match, it would be interesting to watch. Plus we could even try some of that commoner food that they have there as well."

I could hear my sister mumbling something about dumb rich people under her breath. I snickered before turning back to Honey nodding; I mean I don't think that there was anything wrong with them coming to watch. Plus it would be kind of fun to have someone cheer me on other than sis.

"I don't see why there is any reason that you guys can't come and watch me."

As I handed honey a sheet of paper that included the address of where the championship was going to be and what time it started.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is pretty short, I was having a writers block and this was just the best I could come up with. But it looks so far Azumi has been pretty much accepted well into the Host Club by her most of the time daily after school vists. So I wonder what is going to happen in the next chapter when her Kendo match starts? Stay tuned to find out.**


	5. Day of the match

**Chapter Four**

Today was finally the day of my kendo championship; I was so excited that I hardly was able to get much sleep last night. I waved off to my sister who walked to me down to the arena as I wondered to where the host club members where, Haruhi could tell exactly what I was thinking as she pointed up to the bleachers. And there they all were, I smiled as I hugged my sister as I ran into a small changing room to get myself dressed for my match.

I slipped on my normal white attire strapping on my black belt that went along with it, I smiled to myself looking at my reflection in the mirror. I was quite proud of myself on how good I have become, I was pulled from my thoughts as my name was soon called through the intercom as I took a deep breath sprinting from the room walking out onto the stage.

It was adored with all kinds of bright lights and the only thing I could really hear were the sounds of screaming people cheering when I and my opponent walked out as the announcer called out from his booth.

"On the left we have first time competitor Azumi Fujioka from Kendori Dojo, while on the right is seven time champion Mazimoto Yusei."

I gulped as I heard that he was a seven time champion. How in the world was I going to be able to take down someone that good? Though I don't know if what happened next was a little miracle, or I was in a bad dream where my precious prize money just slipped from my grasps as the announcer soon shouted through his microphone.

"Oh what's this? Ladies and gentlemen, I am just being told from our camera man that the famous Haninozuka and Morinozuka are in our audience today. And due to this wonderful event our spectators would like to cancel our event for the day. We are quite sorry."

I stood there shocked and like my soul was taken from my body. My money, the money I wanted so damn badly just got even father from my fingers. I could hear some members in the audience booing and upset, even the kid I was going to fight looked upset and busted the door on his side off it's hinges as he left the arena. Man maybe I should be glad we didn't fight. I fell onto my knees soon, I know there is no reason to be upset. Since Honey and Mori didn't mean to make the event get canceled. Though just cause they were here didn't mean they really needed to cancel it.

"Azumi! Are you okay?"

I slowly looked up seeing Honey was waving his hand as he was running down the side of the stage to me while the others just walked behind him.

"Ah Honey."

"I'm really sorry that me and Takashi got your campionship match canceld.

He looked to me speaking with sadness in his voice. I smiled softly as I shook my head, sure I was a little sad but it was alright. I could soon see his face change into a smile.

"Don't worry it's quite alright, I mean there is always next year to win that pize money and get me some of that fancy tuna, or some really expensive sweets."

And with that single sentence alone the whole host club members turned there faces into a look of shock, while my sister on the other hand just stood there face palming while she shook her head. Since she was pretty sure what was going to happen next.


End file.
